


Arthur and the time traveller

by tellingTeddy



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellingTeddy/pseuds/tellingTeddy
Summary: Just two short hilarious dialogs about being gay between Arthur and a time traveller
Relationships: Lancelot du Lac/Arthur Pendragon
Comments: 1





	Arthur and the time traveller

**Version one:**

„Did King Arthur just hit on me?“

„You bet it, Honey!“

„So, you‘re gay?“

„Well you don‘t have a full table of handsome men around you and just be _friends_ with them.“

„You slept with the whole round table?“

„Not with the table itself, but _on_ the table for sure.“

**Version two:**

„Did King Arthur just hit on me?“

„You bet it, handsome!“

„So, you‘re gay?“

„Well, you don‘t have a full table of men around you and just be friends with them. Especially when there is Lancelot.“

„You and Lancelot? But the history books say Lancelot and Ginover.“

„Gosh! Those history books you‘re refering to? All crap. It was Ginover‘s revenge for cheating on her. She made sure, that everyone gets the story of the doomed husband who got betrayed by his wife and his best friend. But Lancelot would never turn against me. In fact: He turned me. Get it? _Get it?_ “


End file.
